Renagade Matrix
by LadyAlexis384
Summary: Just when you thought the war was over, the cycle begins again.Its a new generation with a new crew and the matrix just got a lot tougher. Read the story and challenges of one girl who will change everything.
1. Renagade Matrix

Renegade Matrix  
  
Just when you thought the war was over, the cycle begins again.   
  
Its a new generation with a new crew and the matrix just got a lot tougher.   
  
Read the story and challenges of one girl who will change everything.  
  
Lady Alexis: Hey. This is my second fanfic ever so be gentle. I haven't perfected anything and I will warn you.   
  
I'm not the greastest writer, so please go easy on me when you review.  
  
Hazel: Ms. Alexis here, does not own any of the Matrix story (or Walmart where her character works.) So don't sue.  
  
Lady Alexis: Thank you Miss Hazel for that nice disclaimer.  
  
Hazel: One more thing before you people read this story.  
  
Lady Alexis: What Hazel? They're trying to start reading.  
  
Hazel: Alexis don't ever call me miss.  
  
Lady Alexis: Fine ok. Now on with the story.  
  
oh yea just a little key to help you figure things out:  
  
= Scene change Time change  
  
= Instant messages or Chat rooms  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1- The Dream, The Chase, Awakening  
  
"Hazel, I need a report on the target." said a tall, thin, black man dressed in black and dark sunglasses.  
  
Then a tall white girl with short jet black hair and hazel eyes stepped out of the shadows.   
  
"The girl wasn't very active today. She was home most of the day. The girl finally left her house at around 3:00pm and returned at approxamitely 6:30 pm. She spent time with her best frriend Xiomara on her front porch. Then after sending her home she looked around possibly making sure the area was safe. She then returned back into her house to log onto her computor.   
  
She then proceeded to go online for 4 hrs." reported Hazel.  
  
"Good. Have you noticed any strange activity in the area?" asked the man.   
  
"No Sir. Actually it has been too quiet. Do you think "they" are planning something?"asked Hazel.  
  
"Yes, but it is not certain when it will begin." said the man  
  
"Will she be safe Titus?"asked Hazel.   
  
"For the time being yes. But we will still need to keep an eye on her because she will be needed soon enough." He replied seriously.  
  
Just then a cop car came carinning around a corner. Hazel dodged a bullet.  
  
Hazel flipped up a cell phone,dialed a number and someone picked up.  
  
"Operator" said the man that answered. "We need an Exit." said hazel as she dodged yet another bullet.  
  
The man typed wildly on some keys. "There's one by that gas station just up the ahead but you gotta hurry there's agents everywhere."  
  
No sooner did she hang up the cell was there an agent on her butt. She shot at him giving her enough time to sprawl for the already ringing phone. Some more shots were rang out throughout the area. Hazel picked up the phone and disappeared in seconds.   
  
A minute later the man that was with hazel picked up the phone and was gone.  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER   
  
"Bye Xiomi. Thanks for shopping with me.". The girl standing there was about 17years old.  
  
She stood 5'5 tall, had curly brown hair, brown eye, she had tan skin that puertorican.   
  
"No problem girl. I'll talk to you tomorrow aight." said Xiomi, the girls best friend.   
  
"Aight check you later."said the girl.  
  
She opened the door to her house and went in. "Mom I'm home."said the girl.  
  
"Did you have fun?" asked her mom."Yea I did. I bought some new jewelry and a hat." the girl said.   
  
"Thats good."said her mom. "Mom I got internet tonite. Nick had it last night." said the girl referring to her brother.   
  
"Alright you can go on as long as you don't stay on all night." said her mom.  
  
"You know gotta work in the morning. So I can't stay on all night anywayz." said the girl.  
  
"Alright. Goodnight then."said her mom. "Goodnight mom. I love you." said the girl screaming halfway across the house.   
  
The girl then retreated to her room got changed into some shorts and a t-shirt and went on her computer.  
  
"hmm. Lets see who's online tonite."said the girl.  
  
" Great. its my friend Lizi is on. I wonder if her tavern's open tonite."  
  
IM from TearingInferno   
  
LadyHacker03: Heya lizi.  
  
TearingInferno: Hiya Alex.  
  
LadyHacker03: what's up?  
  
TearingInferno:NM, you?  
  
LadyHacker03: Nothing much either. just kinda hanging out. I just came home actually.  
  
TearingInferno: koolies. Where'd you go?  
  
LadyHacker03: Out shopping with my best friend.  
  
TearingInferno:Kool  
  
LadyHacker03: hey lizi is the tavern open tonite?  
  
TearingInferno: Yuppers I just opened it.  
  
LadyHacker03: kool then I'll be there in a few.  
  
TearingInferno:ok  
  
After finishing her conversation with her friend she decided to finish a email she was writing then visit the tavern.  
  
Online host:Welcome to Yellow Rose Tavern   
  
LadyHacker03:(hey lizi)  
  
TearingInferno: (hey alex)   
  
TearingInferno: (feel free to jump in anytime alex.)   
  
LadyHacker03: (ok. but you know I take a while for my intros)   
  
TearingInferno: (no prob. take your time.)   
  
JustinCasey: "Madam you look stunning this evening." :He then leaned over to kiss her hand:   
  
PrincessSilva2: "Why thank you kind sir. I am a princess. 'tis my natural behavior to act and look like one."   
  
LadyHacker03: A young girl enters the tavern. She is wearing an all black outfit that consists of a tube top, leather pants,   
  
ankle boots and a long black trench coat. Her long hair is up in a pony tail and she has on no jewelry.  
  
SnowBunny1081: watches the girl that just walked in:   
  
LadyHacker03: she wore dark sunglasses. She notices a guy across the room staring at her:   
  
LadyHacker03:"What are you looking at?" she says as she shows him the hand gun at her waist hidden beneath her trench coat:  
  
SnowBunny1081: He stood up and showed her the pistol at his side that was also hidden by his trench.  
  
He was also dressed in black and wearing sunglasses: "I was only admiring you."  
  
LadyHacker03: "Well you better watch who you admire buddy. I don't even know you."  
  
SnowBunny1081: "Ah,on the contrary Lady. You do know me."  
  
LadyHacker03: points handgun at him: "Look I really don't have time for this Snow. so back off."  
  
SnowBunny1081: "Until we meet again Lady, Farewell." :Then he exited the tavern:  
  
LadyHacker03: "whatever" :she puts away the gun she had in her hands and proceeds to leave the tavern: (hey lizi I got to go)  
  
TearingInferno: (ok bye alex)  
  
Alex shuts down her computer. " Shit I better get to bed. I have work later."  
  
As Alex drifted off to sleep she wondered about what snow had said.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Attention Walmart Associates. Customer assistance is needed in pets...."  
  
Alex hung up the phone after making the announcement over the loudspeaker then returned to work on putting clothes away in the fitting room area. Everything was going fine until her cell phone started ringing.  
  
"Who could be calling me while I'm at work?" Alex asked herself as she answered her cell. "Hello"  
  
"They're coming for you." said a female voice.  
  
"Excuse me? What are you talking about? Who is this?" asked Alex.  
  
"That doesn't matter now. We need to get you out of there and fast." said the female voice.  
  
"Look, first of all I'm working. Second, I don't know......."Alex was cut off by the voice on her cell.  
  
"None of that is important now. What is important is that we need you out of there now."   
  
"Look lady I don't have time....."Alex was cut off again.  
  
"I said go. now. They're closing in on you." said the voice.  
  
"Hey I don't......"once again she was cut off again.  
  
"If you want to live you will do as I say. now go move and be quick about it."   
  
Alex didn't hesitate after she heard what the woman had said. So she made her way through some clothes without being noticed.  
  
"Good. Now make your way towards the back of the store and to through employees door."   
  
An agent passes by the aisle Alex is in. "There she is!" he shouts. "Grab her!" shouts another.  
  
Alex starts to run. "These guys in black suits are chasing me."she tells the woman on her cell.  
  
"Quickly through the employees door and out through the back exit and there's a car waiting for you."   
  
Alex ran as fast as she could. "Aww man this can't be good."   
  
Finally she was through the door and out the back. Then she saw the car. "Get in quick." Alex was told by a pretty asian girl with long brown hair and calm eyes. Alex decided there was no time for questiong. So she jumped in the car and slammed the door behind her. As soon as she got in the guys in the black suits came storming out the back door of Walmart. They fired their guns as the car sped off.  
  
The car stopped in an old garage far away from where Alex worked at. They all got out the walked in to an old building,   
  
Alex wasn't quite sure where they were. All she knew was she needed to find out a few answers.   
  
She then stopped in her tracks once they were all inside.  
  
"OK. So now does anyone wanna clue me in on what the hell is going on?" asked Alex very ticked by now.   
  
"They know how important you really are." said the pretty asian girl that had pulled alex in the car.  
  
"Wow that really explains alot." Alex says sarcasticly."Anyone else care to take a crack at it?"asked Alex this time being slightly serious.  
  
She crossed her arms then looked at the four people who were in the room with her. In the room standing with her were two women, one asian girl who looked like she was about 19 and a white woman who looked like she was at least 25.   
  
There were also two men, one puertorican guy in his late 20's and a black man that looked 30.   
  
The black man spoke, "Alexis you are a vital part of something big that is coming. Though you may not know it yet.   
  
You are the key to winning it and if they have you then all will be lost."   
  
Alex laughed at what the man had said as she walked over to a dusty couch to sit down.  
  
"Yea and you expect me to believe all this why? oh and don't call me Alexis, its Alex, no one calls me by my first name." asked Alex.  
  
"We don't expect you to believe you to believe us Alex. The fact is that you need to keep safe. And with those guys in the black suits, you're not safe." said the girl with hazel eyes.  
  
"Whatever. I still don't believe you. Now can I please go back to work now? I'm gonna get in trouble for leaving. " asked Alex.   
  
"Its not wether you believe or not. In fact you'll probably wake up in your bed soon thinking this was all just a strange dream." said the puertorican guy. Just when things got quiet Alex heard a gunshot. "I'm outta here." Alex said as started running.  
  
Then five bullets were shot at her. "Look out!" said the black man as he pulled her out of the bullets path.   
  
Alex screams as another bullet just barley missed her leg. "Cover me" said the girl with hazel eyes as she grabbed Alex.   
  
Then the two ran out with the asian girl covering them. Alex was crying as they ran. Then there was a.........  
  
Alex woke up in her bed crying and all sweaty. "Woah. That was too real. I gotta stop reading action/ adventure fan fics before I go to bed. That was really weird. It was like a matrix dream. I haven't seen that movie in years. Wonder why I had it?" Alex sat up in her bed.   
  
"I mean that was really matrix like. Come to think of it my screen name and character in lizi's tavern are kinda matrix like.   
  
Maybe that had something to do with it or maybe it was that guy in the tavern. No it couldn't be. That was just online.   
  
That guy isn't real least his character isn't real."   
  
Having had a whole converstion with herself about the dream. She finally came to the conclusion that it was just a dream.   
  
She she decided to go back to sleep. So she put on her radio and went back to sleep.   
  
Little did Alex know that most of her dream was real or at least the people in it were and what they said was the truth.   
  
But how could a teenaged girl, possibly comprehend that she is to save the entire human race?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lady Alexis: Like what you read? Then review and tell me that you want to read more.  
  
Review Please!!!!!! Until next time. 


	2. The Talk, Mysteries Revealed

Chapter 2 - The Talk, Mysteries Revealed, and the Truth  
  
Lady Alex: Hey there readers, if you liked the first chapter, here's the next.  
  
Hazel: She doesn't own The Matrix, so don't sue!  
  
Lady Alex: Thanks for yet another disclaimer Hazel.   
  
Oh yeah and here's the key to help you figure things out just in case you forgot:  
  
= Scene change Time change  
  
= Instant messages or Chat rooms  
  
' ' = thoughts and notebook writing  
  
---------- = story beggining/ending   
  
This chapters song: T.A.T.U. - All The Things She Said  
  
This song refers to the sleepover scene at alex's best friend melissa's house.  
  
Song two: Michelle Branch - Goodbye To You  
  
This is for the end of the chapter.   
  
I'll explain better about the whole song thing next chapter.  
  
Anyways I don't have much to say for this chapter so on with the story  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in Florida  
  
Two teenage guys were having a meeting.  
  
"We finally located her Tony."  
  
"Good, where is she?"  
  
"Somewhere in Connecticut."  
  
"Can we be so sure that it is her?"  
  
"I'm sure its her. It has to be. There's just something about the way she talks to me."  
  
"Have you made contact yet?"  
  
"Yes. I have already made contact with her. We have spoken twice already online. She seems to like role playing with me."  
  
"Well, get her talking with you. We need her to trust us. When will you be contacting her next?"  
  
"Tonight I told her I would talk to her so we could get to know each other better.   
  
I'm going to give her my phone number so that she may talk to me on the phone. "  
  
"Well done, Robert. It will be better for our operation if she has one of us as a contact.   
  
We'll meet again in a few days to review your progress."  
  
"Alright, I'll get moving then"   
  
"Oh and Robert,"   
  
"Yeah Tony?"  
  
"Watch how much you tell her. You can't let her know everything; it's too early. And don't goof up this time."  
  
"Sure thing Tony. Talk to you later."   
  
LATER THAT EVENING BACK IN CONNECTICUT   
  
"Hmmm I wonder what Lizi's up to tonight."  
  
IM to TearingInferno   
  
LadyHacker03: Heya Lizi  
  
TearingInferno: Hiya  
  
LadyHacker03: Tavern open tonight?  
  
TearingInferno: Nope. Probably won't be open again until the weekend.  
  
LadyHacker03: Aww man and I was hoping to go invade the bar. oh well.   
  
thats OK. I have other things to do online tonight anyways.  
  
TearingInferno: OK  
  
LadyHacker03: ttyl  
  
TearingInferno: OK Later dayz  
  
Alex continued to type some things on her computer when an IM message popped up.  
  
"Aww man between the Ims and the pop up ads, I'm never going to get anything done.   
  
I'd better see who this Im's from." Frustrated, she clicked on the button to accept.  
  
The IM popped up. It said the message was from SnowBunny1081.   
  
She chose to reply. "I wonder what he wants now?"  
  
IM from SnowBunny1081   
  
SnowBunny1081: Hello Lady  
  
LadyHacker03: Hello Snow. So what do you want now?  
  
SnowBunny1081: nothing much just thinking about you.  
  
LadyHacker03: Thinking about me? But why?  
  
SnowBunny1081: ................  
  
LadyHacker 03: Don't give me the silent treatment Snow. there are other   
  
things I could be doing right now.  
  
SnowBunny1081: I just wanted to speak with you again.  
  
LadyHacker03: Yeah and...?  
  
SnowBunny1081: ::He goes to say something but he stays silent because   
  
he is entangled in her beautiful brown eyes:: Lady, I would like to speak   
  
to you in person.  
  
LadyHacker03: What, like meet in person? No way.  
  
SnowBunny1081: No more like talk to you on the phone. You're not the   
  
only one who is cautious .  
  
LadyHacker03: Yeah, no kidding Snow. So what, you gonna give me your   
  
number so I can call you, or did you wanna call me?  
  
SnowBunny1081: You can call me. Here's my number. It's (305).......   
  
-.........  
  
LadyHacker03: OK I got it. I'll call you in a bit. BTW, my names   
  
Alexis, but you can call me Alex if you want.  
  
SnowBunny1081: I prefer to call you Alexis. I like it better. My name   
  
is Robert, and yeah, it's my real name.  
  
LadyHacker03: Huh?  
  
SnowBunny1081: you were about to question whether or not that was my   
  
real name, were you not?  
  
LadyHacker03: o.o' Yeah  
  
SnowBunny1081: You see, I know you all to well. But now I have to go.  
  
Lady Hacker03: Are you sure I can call now? It's like 12:30am here.  
  
SnowBunny1081: It's the same time here, and don't worry; everyone's   
  
still up so you can call.  
  
LadyHackero3: Alright then I'll call. But it'll take me a few minutes.   
  
I have to log offline and find my cordless phone.  
  
SnowBunny1081: Very well then. I await your call.  
  
LadyHacker03: Alright. BYE  
  
SnowBunny1081: BYE  
  
Alex quickly logged offline and made a mad dash for the cordless phone,   
  
disconnecting her mom's room phone so she wouldn't get in trouble.   
  
Then, she dialed up Robert's number. After listening to it ring a few times,   
  
someone finally picked up; it was a female voice.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Is Robert there?" asked Alex happily.  
  
"Yeah sure, hold on a sec," the girl replied, then there was a pause.   
  
"Robert! You have a phone call!" could be heard in the background.   
  
"May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Sure. It's Alexis."  
  
The girl handed Robert the phone.   
  
"Hello Alexis."  
  
"Hello Robert."  
  
"So, Alexis, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good, now that I get to hear the voice behind the screen name."  
  
"You know you were right. You do have a sexy sweet voice."  
  
"Eheheh, thanks," Alexis smiled as she stretched out on her bed, then   
  
continued talking.  
  
"So tell me about yourself."  
  
"Well I'm 15 and...."  
  
After talking for three hours....  
  
"Well, I really have to get going. It's almost three and I'm tired.   
  
We'll have to talk again sometime," Alex concluded, after checking the clock.  
  
"Alright babe, talk to you later."  
  
After the two said their goodbyes and hung up, Alex turned on her   
  
starlights above her bed, put on some soft music, and gently laid herself down to   
  
sleep. But something was keeping her awake. She just couldn't stop thinking about Robert.   
  
She tried to get over it by doing some writing in her notebook.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Man has everything been crazy in the last couple of days. School is so slow but hey- the days are counting down until I graduate. I'm almost over senioritis. My grades are better now. Well... at least I'm passing. Hey- whatever it takes to get me out of high school, right? Anyways, I started talking to this guy in Florida. His name is Robert, he's 15, and a sophomore.   
  
Man... I'm 17 and talking to a freaking sophomore who wants to date me. Oh well, at least he isn't a freshman!   
  
Robert's involved in the Matrix... he says I'm the next one. I'm the key to winning this war.   
  
Heh, I know I believe in vampires and that I'm one but now the Matrix too?  
  
Hey, a girl can dream! Besides, we all have something that we want to believe in that others may not agree with.   
  
Anyways... back to local news. My brothers keep picking on me. Juan, my little brother, is swearing up at me and being tough guy as usual, and my teenage brother, Nick, is calling me names and cracking jokes, like his newest one: I'm an online slut cause   
  
I talk to lots of guys online, have my fun then get their numbers. Well... that's not entirely true. Seeing as I do talk to lots of guys online   
  
'cause it is so easy for me to suck them in for me to have some guy in my life. I mean, being single ain't as cracked up as it used to be. Everywhere I turn there's a couple. Even most of my friends are couples. So therefore I turn to the internet.   
  
At least there I can be what I want to be.Most of the time I don't lie either, and guys adore me.  
  
Whoa - there I go babbling again. But I can't help it, it's true! I mean, before I got my DSL, I was the diva of gossip on the local phone chat line because, hey, it was free and guys thought I had a 'sexy sweet' voice. Man was I a little temptress! Half the guys on the line wanted to please me; one even offered to be a slave for me and my friend. Heh, good thing this is my personal notebook... I hope no one reads this. But if someone does... that was only a check to see if you were reading my diary/notebook. You nosy Son of a Bitch.  
  
Kiss my fat chubby Puerto Rican ass! Ha ha! lol that was fun. Anyways, back to the whole matrix thing.   
  
I'm starting to think this may be a fun thing to tell my friends about - maybe some will even play along.   
  
I'm gonna talk to my friend Bethany tomorrow and see what she thinks.   
  
She's easy to accept all this and so is my best (vampire) friend, Melissa.   
  
Hey, somebody's bound to believe me. Anyways I'm getting tired so I'm gonna close my eyes and go to sleep OK? Night.  
  
Alex  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Few Days Later….  
  
"So Lexi, how long have you known this guy?" asked her friend Kayleigh.  
  
"Oh, about two weeks. I know a lot about him.... Like his name is Robert. He lives in Miami.   
  
He gave me his number so I could call him and we've been talking a lot on the phone.  
  
We even came up with nicknames for each other. He calls me Baby Doll and I call him Baby Bear.  
  
He is obsessed with this thing called the Matrix. He says I'm "the One" and that someday I'll free my mind.   
  
And I'll stop the war and help all of Zion."  
  
All of Alex's friends laughed. "You've been talking to him for that long and you still haven't seen him?   
  
You probably never will," said her friend Dan.  
  
"Look you guys don't know him like I do. He's the guy of my dreams. There's nothing more I would like,  
  
then to spend time with him in my dream world...." said Alex with a sigh.  
  
"Alex you live IN Dream land. Do you really think this guy actually likes you? Get a grip! He's only an online friend and that's all he'll ever be. You're never going to see him and he'll stop talking to you just like the others," said Kayleigh, who was clearly being a bitch.  
  
"No," Alex exclaimed, "You're wrong. Name one guy I've liked from the Internet that didn't like me."  
  
"Oh I can name more then one. Benny, Dustin, Pablo, Fernando. Just to name a few." Kayleigh gave her a small smirk.  
  
Alex looked at Kayleigh almost in tears. "So those failed Kay. Dustin stopped writing, Pablo was depressed, and I don't know what the hell happened to Benny. But people make mistakes. And besides, everyone fails in relationships."  
  
"Shiiit, not me," said Kayleigh in response.  
  
Then Melissa spoke up. "You talk to her like that one more time and I'll shove my fist in your face so fast you won't know what hit you."  
  
"Yeah, well, you lay one finger on me and I'll shove my foot so far up your white ass...." Kayleigh didnt get to finsh her sentence.   
  
Alex's brother jumped in just in time. "Whoa Kayleigh, back down. We don't need to be suspended to early.  
  
Besides, my sister isn't worth it." Kayleigh took a look at Melissa, then at Alex, then back at Nick.  
  
"You know what? You're right Nick. Alex, I don't have time for this. Let's go you guys."   
  
When Kayleigh decided to leave almost everyone, including her brother, left too.  
  
"Kay, didn't you know she has been babbling about that guy for the last two weeks."   
  
Alex brother whispered as he walked out arm and arm with Kayliegh.   
  
(A/N: and no they are not dating just friends.)  
  
"Damn that girl and those so called friends of mine," Alex said as she started crying.  
  
"Now my whole day will be ruined cause of her," After that Alex noticed two of her friends still sitting at a table near the door of the cafeteria. Melissa got up to hug her. "Awwww, Alex come here. Don't cry." Alex fell into her friends arms and cried her eyes out. "Shhhhh. Calm down Alex. It's alright. I know how you feel."  
  
"You do?" Alex asked sniffling.   
  
"Yeah I do. And please don't cry anymore. You know I feel your pain when you are upset, so please calm down."  
  
(A/N: According to Alex that is one of their so called powers. Funny   
  
thing is that it really happened to me one time. One night my friend started   
  
crying for no apparent reason. Then when her uncle asked her what was   
  
wrong she said she didn't know and just wanted to be left alone for a while.   
  
The next day when I went to school I told my friend how depressed I was and   
  
she knew exactly what had happened already 'cause she had been through it too.   
  
Weird ain't it? Anyways back to the story.)  
  
"Oh, alright. I'll try to have a good day, just for you, okay Melissa?" Alex gave her a half smile.  
  
"That's my girl. Now how about we get together this weekend? Maybe after I go to work on Saturday?"  
  
"You think I could sleep over?" Alex asked with a little brighter smile.  
  
"Maybe, if my uncle says it's alright." melissa said smiling back at her.  
  
"Okay Missy. Whoa, look at the time! We gotta go before we're late for homeroom again!"  
  
"But we're always late Alex." Melissa retorted with a coy smile.  
  
"True, true, but I thought your teacher said if you were late again you'd get a two hour detention." said Alex.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're right. Well, hurry up and grab you're stuff. The bell's about to ring."  
  
Alex quickly grabbed her backpack and walked towards the door with Melissa in one arm and Bethany quickly walking behind her.   
  
The three stopped at the elevator. Alex gave Melissa a huge hug and a quick kiss on the cheek then turned to go into the elevator. Bethany silently followed. "So Alex, what was that all about?" Beth asked, a coy smile on her face.  
  
"Oh nothing Beth, we were just being friendly." she said a smile still crossing her face.   
  
"If you ask me, I think you too have more than just a friendship." beth replied with a little nudge to alex's arm.   
  
"No, no we're not. We're just friends. I swear I don't like her like that." she said trying not to blush.  
  
"Aha! I caught you. I never said anything about you liking her ! " Bethany exclaimed.  
  
Alex blushed a bit and didnt say a word. "See, See! You do like her!" then the elevator arrived on the third floor.  
  
"NO. I. Don't! We're just friends, okay? She may be my bisexual best   
  
friend but she is not, I repeat, she is NOT my girlfriend. Just 'cause I gave   
  
her hugs everyday and we practically see each other all the time and   
  
basically know each others schedules... and the fact I kissed her on the cheek   
  
does not mean a damn thing." said Alex sounding a bit aggravated.  
  
"See! More evidence to add on how you two could be going out!"  
  
"Look Beth, go to homeroom. We'll argue about this after school okay?   
  
You're going to make me later than I already am. Announcements are already on."  
  
"Fine I'll go. But I'm not letting you off that easy. Talk to you later." said bethany with another smile.  
  
"Fine. Bye." said alex as the   
  
Later that day at Lunch   
  
"Lexis sweetie. Milk." demanded her other best friend Denise.  
  
"Fine Deebug, here" Alex threw the milk at her without it hitting the floor then continued munching on her egg roll.  
  
"So Alex, how is your day going so far?" asked Melissa.  
  
"Eh, it sucked. I found out in English I have to pull up my grade to pass and I had a test in child development 'cause the teacher was out. I so wanted nursery school today! But Concert Choir will so make up for it—yeah right. I'm being forced to sing a song that I'm not even gonna need 'cause I'm not allowed to sing at graduation, 'cause I haven't been in the music department for more than a year and  
  
I'm not singing anything for finals 'cause I'm exempt from that one. Oh and of course the dreaded last period, which is math.   
  
Man do I hate algebra and geometry."  
  
"Well that doesn't sound like much fun," said Melissa.  
  
"It really isn't. Oh, remember how Bethany took the elevator with me?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" melissa said with a raise of her brow.  
  
"Well, she had the nerve to accuse me of going out with you. I said to her 'Excuse me, but just because we are really close friends does not mean that we are dating'. I bet you anything she's gonna start a rumor," said Alex.  
  
"She shouldn't have started that. We've already established that many times," said Melissa in response.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Anyways, I'd better finish my lunch." said Alex.  
  
"Right, lunch is gonna be over soon and we don't wanna be late to our next classes." said Melissa.  
  
"But Missy, we're always late!" the two girls laughed at Alex's comment and finished their lunches just before the bell rang.  
  
Alex and Melissa then walked side by side to the elevator where they again parted ways.  
  
Much Later That Day   
  
"Yeah Beth, mom says I can come over next Sunday night to Monday. I can't do it this weekend.   
  
I'm sleeping over Missy's house Saturday," said Alex happily, since she really hadn't wanted to go over bethany's house anyways.  
  
"Alright then, I'll talk to you later," said Bethany. As Alex hang up the phone her phone it rang again.  
  
"Hello?" said Alex calmly. "Hey Alex, it's Missy." A grin crossed Alex's face as seh countineud to speak.  
  
"Hey Missy, what's up?" "Uncle says you can sleep over." melissa sounded quite happy.  
  
"OK. I'm looking forward to it." Alex then blows a kiss to her over the phone.  
  
"Aw, thanks Alex. See you tomorrow. I'll pick you up with Uncle after work okay?"  
  
"Okay. Love ya Missy"  
  
"Love ya too Alex" Alex had a big smile on her face after she hung up the phone.   
  
She couldn't wait for the day to be over.   
  
But for some reason Alex had the feeling something was gonna be different about this weekend.   
  
Maybe she was right? she wouldnt know for sure until it came.  
  
Saturday  
  
"Hey there Alex! Ready for a night of fun at my house?"  
  
"You bet your ass I am. I can't wait to see what you've got planned for me."   
  
Alex said with a wink and a smile. Melissa winked back.   
  
When the two arrived at her house they went upstairs so Alex could put her things away.   
  
Melissa went change out of her work uniform.  
  
"So Missy, what's security policy around here like. You know, for your bedroom.  
  
I like privacy when sleeping over my friends houses." asked Alex.  
  
"They have to knock before coming in the room and once I say lights out that's it. No one else comes in to bother me.   
  
You know, you're so lucky that my sister is with her mom this weekend." said Missy with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm real lucky. 'Cause I know if Amy was here, your uncle would have definitely not let us have this whole friendship sleepover night."  
  
"You got that right Alex." The two girls smiled at each other.   
  
"Hey Missy, can I get changed now?"  
  
"Sure let me get changed first." Melissa got changed right in front of her.   
  
Alex didn't mind much; it was not like this was the first time a girl changed in front of her that wasn't her cousin. She was just friend.  
  
"Right, well, I'm gonna take my pj's and get changed in the bathroom."  
  
"Sure I don't mind," said Melissa with a smile. A few minutes later   
  
Alex returned wearing her pink, purple, and yellow suns, moons, and stars pjs.  
  
"Nice pjs Alex." complimented Missy.   
  
"Thanks girl. They're my favorite. So.... where do I sleep tonight?" asked Alex with a smile.  
  
"With me of course." Melissa responded with a smile and a wink.  
  
Alex lost her words for a moment a bit lost in what her best friend had said.   
  
She thought about it for a moment. 'I mean, I know Missy is bi, but why would she want to sleep in bed with me?  
  
I know I have a crush on her and she has feelings for me, but sleep… with her?' Alex gulped.   
  
"Uh missy.... You sure this is ok? I mean with your uncle? I don't want to get in trouble."  
  
"No, it's okay, Alex. Uncle says you and I can sleep together as long as we can both fit in the bed, and as you can see, there is room for the both of us."Alex shrugged. If she could have Missy sleep over and sleep in her bed then she could sleep here in Missy's bed and have it be no different.The two then climbed into bed together. Alex looked into her best friend's eyes.   
  
'She really does have beautiful eyes.' thought Alex as she cuddled closer to her best friend. "Missy," Alex paused.  
  
"Yeah Alex?" "Why do you like me so much? I mean I'm a big girl and that's putting it lightly. We're totally from two different worlds. What do you really see in me?" asked Alex.  
  
Missy smiled as she pushed away some hair from Alex's cheek. "Alex, I see you. You know other people are cruel and don't take the time out to really look at a girl like you. When I look at you, I see someone who has a lot ahead of her. You have the potential to be the girl to save the world. You just have to figure it out. Be who you want to be. Don't ever let anyone tell you different.   
  
In you I see a loving caring person who just wants to find someone to return that love. You just have to look inside your heart to find it."  
  
"But there's more to this life than you and I think," said Alex with a slight smile.   
  
"Yes that's true but you need to keep looking. The truth is out there. You just have to find it for your self."  
  
Hearing this made Alex feel a bit sad and confused at the same time.   
  
She put her head down for a moment, feeling like she could cry.   
  
Seeing this, Melissa put her hand gently to her chin and lifted up Alex's head. "Hey, hey. No tears."   
  
Alex looked at her best friend, still ready to cry.   
  
"Don't worry Alex. You'll find what you're looking for. Or maybe, just maybe, you already have."   
  
The two leaned in close and stared into each others eyes and then Melissa placed gentle kiss on Alex's lips.   
  
Alex wasn't surprised that her friend had done that.   
  
She leaned in and gave her friend a hug and the two fell asleep cuddling together.  
  
(A/N: No. Alex is NOT a lesbian or Bisexual. She is what my friends like to call bi-curious.)  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
Alex spun in circles around Bethany's church parking lot, watching as her baby blue peasant skirt spun with her.   
  
She eventually stopped because of the dizziness that was coming to her. " hey bethany. I want to talk to you."  
  
"About what Alex? " The two were pacing around the parking lot.   
  
"Well I've been thinking. We've been talking a lot about this whole matrix thing for about a two months now."  
  
"Yea and..." Bethany stopped for am oment and looked at her friend. " Well you have an ailas. you are Prodigy.   
  
The one who will take over after Charlemaine goes. But waht about me. who am I?"   
  
" Well Alex you have a good point there. We really dont have an alias for you yet. lets see what would be a good alias for you?"  
  
The two paced around theparking lot once more. " How about Demaris or crimson? " Alex said looking at bethany.   
  
" Nope wont workl. Crimson is already taken and the other just wont work for you." Alex paced once more.  
  
"Well I could use the name I use when I rp the matrix. " Alex said half smiling. "That might just work. what is it?" bethany asked.  
  
"Its Eternity. what do you think about that name?" Alex said with a half smile. "Yuo know what taht might just work. Better yet it can and it will. Eternity it is then. " Alex paused her celebration then a serious look came to her face. " Prodigy, I've noticed we havent been really doing anything important as to figure out more about the matirx. why? " Bethany looekd back at alex a serious look on her face.   
  
" Its simple Eternity. We need to stay alive. so by acting as normal teens. we're keeping it that way. Besides, I know if Shadow the same thing he'll agree with me. We're doing whats best for you. You're not ready nor can you handlethe truth yet."  
  
Alex was silent for a moment. "Wait so you're telling me my mind isnt capable of handling the truth. what the hell are you on?! I'm as ready now as i will ever be! I mean if we wait any longer i'll keep getting older. And the older i get the harder it will be for me to accept the truth cause my mind will push all that I've learned away and i wont be able to aceept it anymore. So you see i have to countinue my search for the truth. For the answers. And for the true me." Alex seemd a bit steamed.  
  
"Eternity i know how you feel. But for your safety and ours we cant do anything besides be ourselves. " Bethany said as she walked to the car. " You know whatever i give up. Lets just get this night over wit.h So I can go back to my own little world I keep in my room."   
  
Alex got in the car and slammed the door then the two along with beth's parents went home.   
  
LATER THAT NIGHT   
  
Alex rolled over on the couch bed. she couldnt sleep. She didn't like being upstairs who knows what beth's parents were doing in the next room. She shoke off the feeling. Then decided that she could write in stead of sitting there feeling quite uncomfortable.   
  
' Man i cant sleep. I'm still over bethany's house. I cant beleive the argument we had earlier. I'd be online right now if my brother weren't still on. oh well maybe i can go on bethany's account. Eh whatever maybe writing will help me fall asleep. I've been doign alot of thinking and over the last few months alot of thigns have started to amek more sense then ever. Like my addiction to the internet and online roleplays . I've figured out that that is a way that mind helps deal with the so called reality that is my life. I mean maybe there is some kind of hidden message here too but whatever it is i haven't figured it out yet. Evenyualy I will, I just know I will.   
  
Hey I just thought of a poem. actually its one of my away messages.   
  
My head is feeling heavy now, my eyes are half closed.   
  
What the hell am i still doing up? Nobody really knows.   
  
I keep on yawning and my pillow it calls.  
  
I open my mouth so wide its like looking at jaws.  
  
But I refuse to go to sleep and my brain refuses to rest.  
  
For I'll still sit here and continue to protest.  
  
But everyone needs to regain their energy at some point or another.   
  
I'm off to bed and so is my little brother.  
  
For in the morning I shall have to face..   
  
The wrath of a well rested mother.   
  
Alex   
  
THAT SUMMER   
  
Alex sat in the courtyard of a resturant in the mall. She was on her lunch break. She seemd to be waitign for someone.A waitress came up to her and she ordered her lunch. "I'll have a whole ham and chese grinder, with lettece a little bit of vinager and bacon. no pickles and no tomatoes. The side order will be fries and for a drink I would like a lemonade please." Alex smiled at the waitress as she walked off to go fill the order. Just then a slim young man walked up to Alex's table and sat with her. " Its abou time you got here." she smiled at him lightly. She had been having a great day and her new job was going well. "My apologies Alex. I had to convince Titus to let me come see you." The young man sat there as the waitress came back with Alex's food. She asked him if he was going to have anything and all he ordered was a coffee with cream. Alex took a bite of her grinder then swallowed and continued to talk to him while munching on a fry. " So Robert. What was so ultra important that you couldnt wait for us to have dinner tonight and you had to pull me out for an early lunch. I mean I dont have lunch til like around 1:30pm."   
  
Robert looked at his friend / new found crush. he had a serious look on his face as he spoke. " Alex, Tony and I have been talking quite a bit about you lately.." he paused for a moment and sipped on his coffee that the waitress had brought him as Alex continued to eat her lunch. She swallowed then continued her chatter with him.   
  
"Yea. What about it? " she looked interested now. " We have well... reason to believe you're in danger."   
  
Alex almost spit out her lemonade as she heard his words. She then swallowed hard and lookwd directly at him.   
  
Then her cheery tone of voice changed. " That's ludacris! I've done abosolutley nothing but be a regluar teen, who's just graduated from high school mind you. I've done nothing to even remotely resemble something that could lead on that I was even potentially a rebel at all. " Robert looked at her and sipped his coffe again. His expression had not changed.  
  
"Eternity you may not know it as of yet. But did you ever ponder the thought that you could be closer to the   
  
truth than you think you are? "  
  
Alex glared at him but then she calmed a bit. She actually had thought about it. " Actually i have been thinking about it.   
  
I mean after my lastest matrix dream how could i not." "Dream? What dream? This is news to me .   
  
You never even told me you were having any dreams as of lately." robert finished his cofee. "Have you really been around for me to tell you anything. Mr. I disappear for two months and expect alex to tell all. Besides you're not teh only one that keeps secrets." Alex smirked at her own words.   
  
Robert smirked back at her. He had to admit she had guts talking to him like she was. " Well you do have a ponit there Alex but if you don't mind me asking what was your last matrix dream about? " He seemed to be very interested.   
  
"Well if i told you i'd be late coming back from my lunch break but just in case you were wondering, you werent in the dream at all."  
  
She smirked. robert tried to get back to the subject he had come there to discuss. " Alex you really should be careful. We have to get you out of the matrix soon. I really do think you're in danger. You have to free your mind." Alex had paid the waitress the thirteen dollars for her meal and gave her tip then after she left Alex spoke up again.   
  
" Look Shadow, I dont have time for your crack pot theroies. I have a job to do and a life to live. I'm just doing as I was told. To just be myself..." she paused and kept her attituide but her voice was raised a bit an people began to stare. "... So if you got something against that then i don't think we should be talking anymore. " She got up and started to walk away. " Alex pelase just listen...." Robert pleaded. Alex spun around quickly and glared at him and raised her voice. " No You listen Robert! Back the Fuck off and let me get on with my life. Its done. I'm done We're over. Now Good Day." Alex stormed off clutching her bag of leftovers, leaving robert there with a resturuant full of people staring at him. Robert laughed nervously then he got up and walked off silently.  
  
LATER ON BACK IN THE REAL WORLD, SHADOW RETURNS TO THE ERAMOS   
  
Shadow had just jacked otu of the matrix and was heading back to his cabin to get some rest. He seemd to have al ot on his mind. namely Alex. but all of it seemd to be pushed aside for the moment when he found his best friend Mange aka Tony standing at his cabin door. "Mange whats up man? " Shadow looked a bit concerend his friend didn't look happy.   
  
" They shipping me back to Zion. We leave tomorrow. " Mange was leaning up against the wall by his cabin.   
  
" What are you talking about Mange. We're not due back in Zion for another month or so." shadow's expression had changed a bit. " Actually We're not going back to Zion... I am." Mange's expression was just as stern as it was when Shadow ahd first walked up to him.  
  
"What.. but why just you?! " Shadow was shocked. Why would they send just him back to zion? " Come on kiddo lets finish talking in your cabin." Mange moved off the wall and into the cabin. Shadow followed. He had to know what was going on. He sat on his bed and stared at mange who was standign in the middle of the room with his arms crossed.   
  
" Mange tell me whats going on man. I don't understand." " I'm being transfered shadow. And there's nothing you can do to stop it. "  
  
"What no they can't. you're my mentor. You're suppsoed to teach me. train me. You're the whole reason i'm on this ship in teh first place. They let me stay cause you said you'd look after me. You know just as well as I do that i'm under age and i wouldn't be here any other way! " Mange's expression still did not change. " Look kiddo. its over. I'm getting transferred. I have to report to Zion concil for reassignment as soon as possible. So tomorrow when the ship thats bringing us more supplies comes i'm leaving with it."   
  
Shadow was near tears. He was gonna loose his mentor. Little did he know he was close to loosing Alex too.  
  
"NO you're lying this cant happen not now. waht about our mission. what about Eternity. we have to get her out.   
  
I promised her."  
  
"We don't have to do anything Shadow. Its over. Mission done. There's nothing more we can do for her. My guess is I'm not the only one gettign reassigned either." Mange cracked his back. "Mange. So what you're saying I'm gonna have to leave the one person i care most about? " Shadow was near tears. "Thats exactly what I'm saying kiddo. Sorry but its not meant to be." mange tried to hold his straight face but he couldnt help but feel he should show sympathy for the teen. "Look if it helps any i'm sorry." Mange turned to leave.  
  
"No need for apologies Mange. Shit happens" Mange turned back to him for a moment.   
  
"Shadow if i were you, I'd enjoy the time you have with her.... while you still can." Then mange turned and walked out.   
  
Shadow lay on his bed and cried. He wasnt gonna be able to deal with loosing her... either way.  
  
Alex sat near her window watching the rain as it fell. She was crying.   
  
She had kinda felt bad abotu what she ahd said to Robert.   
  
she didnt really mean it. she knew he was more than just her friedn but she handt admited it.   
  
All she could think about now was him.She sat there still watching the rain as her radio played   
  
softly michelle branch songs. Poor Alex what was seh to do. she didn't know what her future was.   
  
she just keep moving and hanging in there as long as she could.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lady Alex: So what do you think? Love it? Hate it?   
  
You know what to do....  
  
Reveiw please!!!!!   
  
P.S. if you found typos during the story my apologies.   
  
I've tried hard to correct them and i still haven't found a beta reader yet.   
  
Lady Alex 


	3. Running

Lady Alex: Hey there readers. Its been great writing for you. 

I hope to hear more from my readers. Maybe next time I'll even mention some of my reviewers names.

Koodos to tweak mcfreak for trying to help me out.

This chapter's song : Understanding by Evanescence

This song is truly depressing I mean the first time I heard it I just wanted to cry.

It makes me think of a depressing rainy day.

Or one of those times where you just wanted to stand under the water in the shower and just feel the water running all over.

oh and R.S.I. stands for residual self image.

ehhehheh Anywayz those are my small comments for this chapter so on with the story.  
----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 - Running, Love Lost

Alex was running as fast as her legs could carry her. Since her last talk with Robert things had gone downhill. She was on the verge of quiting her newest job at a daycare and things between her and her family were not well for they had been fighting,arguing constantly. And some people she knew died. Who would be next, her uncle? Her dad even?

Alex was streaming with emotions. It began to rain and she had no umbrella. So the water obsorbed in her clothes as she ran. She didnt know where she was going or when she would stop she just knew that she had to get away from it all. All she wanted was to be free. She had begun to reject everything. She knew she had to escape. She had to do something. They were coming for her.

She was running out of time and there was nothing she could do that could stop them. "Its time I put a stop to this socalled reality. I know. The bridge, its cold and slippery out, not to mention late. It runs right over the highway." Alex picked up speed towards the bridge. The rain became heavier as she saw the bridge.

Alex walked up to the part where there was a huge peice of fence missing. They never had replaced it after that bike accident a couple years ago that killed three teens.  
Alex took one last look over her surroundings. This was it. It was the only way she could truly be free. She climbled up onto the metal railing almost slipping as she swung her left leg over it.

She swung her other leg over the bar and sat there looking down at the highway below her. At that moment it had started to downpour. Alex was drenched from head to toe. Seconds later she heard a car pull up to the edge of the bridge. "Have that pick up truck on standby on that highway now!" said a familar voice as he approched the now teary eyed Alex.

"Alex! Don't Do it!" The person ran to her. Alex turned slightly to see who it was. "Robert..." She was about to go back over the railing and jump into his arms but because of the now slowing rain the railing had become very slippery and Alex lost her footing suddenly slipping on it.

"ROBERT!" Alex screamed. She managed to grab the bottom railing of where she had been standing. Robert quickly rushed to the railing and reached out his hand. " Alex you have to reach out and grab my hand." "I can't. Its to slippery and I don't know if I can hold on much longer."

"You have to. Just give me your hand." he streched out to her further while still clinging to the bar. "I'm slipping." two seconds later her fingers lost their hold on the railing and she began her freefall towards the highway. "ALEX!" Robert jumped the railing after her. Time seemd to slow a bit as he catches her but they are still falling towards the highway.

Then suddenly the pickup comes speeding down the highway towards where they're falling. The back of it is filled with soft matreials for them to land in time shifts back to normal and the two smack into the truck.The truck pulls off to the side of the highway. Alex is curled up against Robert.

"Shadow are you alright?" ask the woman who had been driving the truck. He coughs."I'm fine Niobe. Now lets get outta here and get her to safety." He sits up and with the help of Niobe stands. Niobe helps shadow get Alex into the truck. Once in there they wrap her in a blanket and drive off to their safe spot.

Shortly After In Some undisclosed Area

"She'll be fine but we need to get her out of the Matrix." said Niobe captain of the Logos.  
"Are you sure. What if the agents know something is up? " asked Shadow "As for now we continue as planned. She's going back home." replied captain Titus of the Eramos.  
"But captin thats not right. She shouldn't have to stay here any longer! " shouted Shadow. "But nothing Shadow. You were sent on a mission and you dilberatley disobeyed orders." shouted Titus angerily.  
" Can I help it my emotions show through my tough exterior. After all I am only a teenager." said Shadow calmy.

" Don't give me that excuse Shadow. I know you better than that. You knew what you were trained for. And you knew your mission." Titus stared coldly at him.  
" You know what, maybe theres things about me you just dont know. Maybe I've changed." shouted shadow.  
"Look lets just bring her back home and get outta here." said Niobe trying to end the fight.  
"We bring her back to her home and leave her as if she fell asleep on the couch." titus replied then walked off.  
"Whatever lets just get her home." said shadow as he went back and sat by Alex again.

Shadow walked up to the door and knocked on it. Alex's 16 yr. old brother, Nick, answered the door.  
" Hey dude. Can I help you? " her brother said looking friendly towards him.  
" Yea I'm Robert. I was supposed to meet up with your sister but it seems I found her instead." Robert turned to reveal a soaking wet Alex sitting on the comfy porch chair wrapped in a blanket. "What the hell happend to her? " Her brother said after stepping out the door. "Don't worry she's fine. I found her playing in the rain a few streets away from here. Don't ask me how she got there." Robert looked back at the now sleeping Alex. Her brother looked at her and beleived him. "Alright Robert I beleive you. I'm her brother nick by the way."

"As I said I'm Robert. I've been talking to your sister for a few months now on the phone and online." He gave a small smile. "oh so you're the dork she's been talking about non stop lately." nick grinned as he said this. " Yes I would be the so called dork. Well can you help me bring her inside?" he said looking back at his sweet Alex. "Well duh man we're not gonna leave her outside." nick laugehd a bit as he walked over to his sis. " Well, maybe we should wake her up so she can go change then we can send her off to bed." robert said in a nice voice. " Good call. Cause I''m not about to haul her sorry ass inside. " said her brother as he went to shake his sister.

After she woke up the three went inside. Alex grabbed some pjs and went to take a shower while the two boys talked in the living room. " So Robert. What do you think of my sister? I mean she's not exactly the msot popular or pretty girl ever. To me she's still kinda chunky and she tends to be overly obbsessive with guys she likes. But I want to know what you see in her?" Nick smirked a bit.

Robert sighed. He didn't expect to be talking to her brother. He wasnt really supposed to get involved with her family. he was only suppsoed to bring her home. " I see her for who she is. not what she looks like. she has a great personality." This made Alex's brother smile. " I approve..." He said after giving him a wink. " So when do you leave to go back to florida?" Robert cleared hsi throat " Exactly one week from today."

" Well that doesnt leave much time for you to spend with her. Hope she gwets to see you will moms approval of course. But seeing as I met you I don't think that will be a problem now will it." Nick smirked as he heard his sister finally stop singing which could only mean she was outta the shower and dressed. " Well lets go wait for her in her room so you can say goodnight to her whiel i stand guard for mom. "

Robert smiled to him as they made their way to her room. Alex was already there blow drying her hair so it would dry faster. She froze in her spot as she saw Robert enter her room. she was startled that he was still there. "oh you're still here..." :she wrapped up her robe again. " I thougth you'd.. left to go home..." she stood there and dropped the hair dryer. Robert stood there near her and smiled.

" I did but they wanted to make sure you got home safe." " oh alrigth tehn. well i'm here. safe and sound and I'm sure my brother will watch over me until I fall asleep cause knowing him he wants computer time anywayz." For the moment her brother decided to give them time alone since the three were the only ones awake in the house. Robert glanced at her. Even if her current R.S.I. was that of a 17 year old sorta heavy set girl. He didn't care cause wether inside or out of the matrix she weas still the most beatiful girl in his eyes. After the silence was broken and they hugged for a moment, then roberet kissed her lightly and left to rejoin his captain.

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

" There's no arguing it Shadow. You're being reassigned and moved to another ship. I cannot tolerate this behavior anymore." Tittus had a firm grip on shadows arm and his voice was quite serious.

" But Captain. she's in love with me too. What amI to do. Tell herI don't love you and just leave. She would never forgive me." Shadow was very upset. Never had he a mission gone like this. he'd always been on the Eramos. He was the youngest kid in zion to ever join up with a crew in zion's fleet. " well i suggest you deal with it Shadow cause you're not going to see her anymore." titus was very angry at this point.

" But sir that's not fair I havent done anythign wrong. she doesnt deserve this. I can't just leave and not tell her anything. " Titus let go of shadowand backed off a bit. " Not fair not fair. ths is all you've been saying since the beginning. You really don't realize exactly how much this mission is important to this crew. To zion even. She will be our future. and until we get her convinced otherwise. Your part is done. now accept it." Titus was fuming already what more could Shadow say to piss him off more.

" Titus. just listen to me. I'm in love with her. I've had my eye on her for son long that i just can't say no to her anymore. I can't leave her i just can't. " Shadow was in tears at this point. " As soon as we are back in Zion you are gone. no if ands or buts about it. you're reassignment has already been arranged." Titus stormed off mumbling something about never working with teenagers again.  
Shadow ran to his quarters and just totally lost it. he was screaming inside. he knew he was gonna loose her. Quite possibly it could be for good...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think?

Love it? Hate it?

Reveiw please !!!!!


	4. The Park, New Friends, Not Ready

Chapter 4- The Park, New Friends, Not ready 

Lady Alex here.

Been trying to keep updated. So sorry if this is really late.

So I hope you like the most recent chapters I've done.

I've been working hard on them.

Well this chapter I cant think of a song for this chapter.

oh and a few last things. All screen names are changed for the privacy of the real AOL users they are based on.

With the exception of mines which really is LadyHacker03 (and that's AOL not aim)

So feel free to try and IM me sometime I won't mind

And just because I didn't mention it before.

Please owners of AOL don't sue the pants off me.

I know you own AOL and not me cause if I did I'd be a very rich young lady.

Ok that's the disclaimer for this chapter so on with our story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex had been through a lot since she last saw Robert. She had felt really crappy after what she had done.She wasn't ready to be freed, just wanted to live her life until she was ready.Things had been awesome lately. She'd been home enjoying as summer. No matrix. No Robert. There was plenty of time to just be normal and spend time alone if she wanted.

She walked up to the park on this breezy August night, laptop in hand and sat on a bench. She seemed pretty happy. The reason she was there was to meet her online friend Lily who lived not to far away. Alex flipped up her laptop and logged onto AOL. "hmm wonder if Lily is on?" Little did she know her friend was on but she was just ghosting as many of her friends often did....

Crimson was in the matrix, on his way to see the oracle to see what his future might hold for him. He was indeed a gifted fighter. A bit faster and stronger than some of his fellow rebels. Some aboard his ship thought he potential to be greater than he already was. They had suggested he go to the oracle, so he did. He met with the oracle but she explained to him in her cryptic ways that the journey for him was not that of the one. But he was indeed important. In fact he was to safeguard The One as long as she needed him.

After he had walked out of the oracle's building his phone rang. he picked it up. "Hello" the operator of his ship answered. "hey we need you, we are trying to save this girl, but agents keep showing up. They must really want this one." The operator then gave the details of where girl would be and when she would be there. "I'm on it." Crimson hung up the phone sliding it back into his coat pocket, and heading on the way to the spot where the operator said she was, waiting on the edge of a park.

He eventually walked up to her and comfortably took a seat on the other side of the bench. After a moment he looked over, pulling his sun glasses down onto his nose." Do know what the matrix is? " She looked back at him like she had heard someone say about the same thing before. which surprised him a bit. not many people who hadn't been freed had heard something of the sort regularly, and even more odd was her response to it. She gave him a questioning look. " Do you know Neo? Maybe you're one of his friends" Crimson gave her a questioning look back. "ER.. yes, I am. has someone been by to tell you about this before?"

"I guess they've tried but theses guys in black suits and sunglasses kept running them off. For some reason the suits are always after me..." :she sighed as she again closed her laptop. Crimson nodded, then stood. " I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere. And if those suit guys come back. Don't hesitate to run I won't be far away. "

He left her again to her laptop and walked away flipping up his cell phone. " I 've found her. no sign of trouble yet but I'll stick by just in case anything comes up." Crimson hung up his phone and leaned on a light post. He kept a watchful eye on her. She seemed to sweet to be that special of a rebel but hat was just his first impression of her. Alex again open up her laptop and signed back onto AOL. This time her friend was visible. She clicked on her name and began typing away.

_**I**__**M to LadySpider08 from LadyHacker03 **_

LadyHacker03: Took you long enough to show yourself. where the heck are you? I've been sitting in this park for over an hour now. (Alex spoke as she typed)

LadySpider08: I'm so sorry Alex. I can't go. Didn't you get my email.  
LadyHacker03: Uh no. I wasn't paying attention to the little mail box thingie. But now that you got me. what happened? Why can't you come?

LadySpider08: Forgive me Alex but my brother forbid me to go. He says its not safe. especially not now.  
LadyHacker03: WTF! My neighborhood is the safest area around. Just because I live in The U.L.D. (Urban Latino District)  
doesn't mean its trouble. I mean there's a Damn police substation right down the street from here.

LadySpider08: Wait Alex did you say you're still waiting in the park?  
LadyHacker03: Uh Duh Smart one. I told you that like 15 minutes ago.

LadySpider08: Oh My Gosh. Alex you're not safe there. Neo, I mean my brother said to go home.  
LadyHacker03: WTF?! Stop pulling my leg Lily.

LadySpider08: Geesh Just Go home Alex. NOW.

_**LadySpider08 has signed off. 11:30 PM EST **_

"Great Just my luck." Alex closed down her laptop but as she did she heard an eerie voice call her name.  
" Alexandra Morales." Alex froze for a second and didn't lift her head from her laptop. she just shut it and said, " That depends on who wants to know. " she then looked up and saw a man dressed in a black suit wearing dark sunglasses standing before her.

The man cracked his neck a bit and said quite bluntly, " WE need you to come with us miss Morales." Alex raised a brow slightly and responded with a slight attitude. " Yea and what if I don't want to come with you federal agent look alikes. I haven't done anything wrong. I'm just sitting here enjoying a nice summer evening in the park." The man's tone did not change as he spoke again. " We need to help us out. Now you can either do so and come along peacefully. Or you can resist make things difficult on yourself."

Alex smirked a bit and stood up. " I know my rights. So you know what, I think I'll be on my way now." She began to turn and walk away when the man grabbed her. "Get off of me. Cause I'm not going anywhere with you." Alex some how broke free of his grip and began to run while clutching her laptop.

She wasn't going to let them take her so easily. She stopped dead I her tracks after she noticed that she was surrounded. " What the hell do you guys want from me?" Alex said while stumbling back out of fear. " Its simple. We want information and you my dear are the key to getting it." Two of the suits grabbed her and the third was going to knock her out.

" Let go of me. Somebody Help! Don't let me Take me!" Just then Neo came outta nowhere and started pounding the two holding her catching them off guard. This gave Alex a chance to run. She ran and even dropped her laptop. But she tried hard not to stop for it but the others were closing in on her. Though neo was doing crowd control keeping them far enough away so that she'd have a chance to run. so she kept running.

Hearing the commotion he ran side just in time to assist in her rescue. It was then that he noticed Neo and saw poor Alex running away from him with out any cover. Alex was trying to turn back because she had dropped her laptop but crimson grabbed her by the elbow, not forcefully but in urgency to pulled her away from the on coming agents.

Neo fought off the agents as the two made their escape. Crimson held on to her delicate and now shaky arm as they ran. "You have to come with me. I will show you how you can free yourself." He led her to the street were his bike was and bid her jump on the back. They took off heading down the street until they came to the old abandoned building. The same that Morpheus used when he saved Neo.

He stopped the bike, got off, walked quickly over to the door, opened it and held it for her. Once he walked inside he saw that Neo was there. He nodded to him, and neo looked over at Crimson then Alex. Then Neo walked over to Alex. "Alex come with me and I will open your eyes." She followed him as they traveled up the stairs and into the room.

Crimson stayed at the bottom of the stairs a moment, then seeing as he was hardly needed anymore he headed out the door and took off. Besides he had to get back to the ship to tell his captain of what happened. Alex sat down in a leather chair and just stared at Neo. Before he could speak a word she looked at him and said, " Look if you dragged me here to tell me the truth then guess what. I'm not ready to listen. I'm not done here yet. when I'm ready. they will know. Ask the old lady I met in the park. she said you'll listen to her." Neo cocked a brow at her and stood up. " I'm going to go now and leave you. You are a special girl Eternity and you should really just wake up."

Seconds later Alex woke up in her own bed covered in sweat and wondering just what the hell she was dreaming just now. She sat up for a moment and thought out loud. "Its obvious someone is not telling me something and these dreams seem more and more real. And more like that matrix thing I've heard about. Its really starting to scare me. but maybe Lily knows something. She will know what the hell all this means"  
Alex flopped back down on her bed and slowly fell back alseep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Alex: So what do you think?

Like it Love it? Tell me What you think.

I want to hear from you. So review please


End file.
